Pretty Cure Static
by Sakura-Chan10594
Summary: Fanseries. On the last day of spring break, Milo Arushi meets up with Uta Kuno and Tanya Hurns. Unknown to them, this starts them on a journey to keep their mascot, Yuske, safe and seal the evil forces of Virus before their leader can be reawakened.


**A/N:**

_Mepple:_ SAKURA! You hav-

_Me:_ I know, I know, haven't updated my stories really. Blah, blah, blah, we've been through this already. I've been busy. I'm just finally uploading this because it's been done and I just edited it. Plus it's the end of the semester, you can't blame me!

_Mepple:_ *Pouts* Fine...I won't continue this time, mepo.

_Me:_ So yeah, I finally am putting this first chapter of the fanseries up. I hope you enjoy. This has been a project in about...Over a year in the making. (Yeah...Planning started in about spring 2012.) If anyone has any problems like it being too fast and such, because that's what I feel the fight scenes are, please tell me and I'll get working on that on a later date. I don't even know it's that good. But I guess we'll see, so hopefully people will like it. I do have a folder on my dA that will be filled with concept designs (Like on characters, items, ect) and other stuff so if you need anything just check there. ( suki-chan9966 . deviantart gallery / 36232938 [Please remove spaces]).

Disclaimer-I do not own Pretty Cure. I only own these characters and the plot.

* * *

**Episode One**

April 16.

Dendou Town, Japan.

A black haired girl patted her brunette friend on the back. "Good job today, Milo. I knew practicing over Spring Break was a good idea. Right?"

The brunette's blue eyes looked at her friend as she took a gulp of water from her bottle. She smiled and replied, "Totally Teiko. Anyways, I've been itching to practice all break."

Teiko giggled back as the two walked into the locker room. Milo pulled her long, brown hair out its ponytail. She switched out of her practice clothes into an orange shirt with long, red sleeves and a red skort. Her uniform and bottle were put into a bag and slung over her shoulder. "I'll see you girls tomorrow, okay?" Milo said as she looked back to the girls and waved to them.

Milo was able to hear the girls' reply as she left the gym. Her eyes looked up to the sky as soon as she was outside. It was a clear and very calm blue. She started walking down the street to her favorite place to relax: The Children's Park. Milo loved how peaceful and quiet it was at times. She also loved playing with the kids some of the time too.

The brunette set her bag on the ground and laid on it. "Great…School starts tomorrow…" Milo buried her head into her arms. "Just what I needed. I wish Spring Break would last longer. I don't want to go back and do homework. I just want to play basketball."

Milo Arusi is a fourteen year old girl whose height is six-feet-one-inch. She liked to play in sports, but wasn't the best at school. No matter the sport, she could play it. This posed a problem sometimes as clubs would approach her to have her help their team, leaving Milo with a very busy schedule. It eventually worked out in the end. Despite being able to play many sports, her favorite sport she liked to play was basketball.

Milo rolled onto her back and stared at the sky. A soft breeze blew against the ground, making the grass sway and making ripples in Milo's clothes.

* * *

"Ita!" Fumiko Kuno called as she saw her daughter trying to leave out of the corner of her eye. "Where are you going!?"

Ita's long, light brown hair was tied by a ribbon at the back of her head. Her purple eyes glanced at her mother. "I'll be back mom. I'm just getting uniforms and supplies for Uta and me." With that, Ita left.

Fumiko chuckled and shook her head at her daughter. She unpacked a few more boxes before looking at her daughter on the couch.

Uta Kuno was a five-foot-three-inch, fourteen year old girl. Her light brown hair fell over her back, with a bit tied up in a green, side ponytail. Her eyes were orchid and she was wearing a green shirt that reached her thighs and jeans. Uta loved to reading, but hated bullies. She also has a really good eyesight.

Fumiko walked up to Uta and started to use sign language. This is how she told her daughter that she could go outside as long as she's careful.

The female jumped up and hugged her mom. She signed back, 'Thank you. I will' Uta then left the house. Her mother just kept smiling at her.

* * *

A certain ringing sound filled the air. Milo perked up and listened for a moment to make sure. The familiar, jingling sound continued to ring through the air. Milo got up and put her bag over her shoulder again. She ran out of the park and followed the sound, yelling, "ICE CREAM!"

Milo ran as fast as she could down the street. She could see the ice cream truck in her sights. That's when she noticed Uta in front of her. Milo couldn't stop in time to prevent the collision and knocked the two down. Milo closed her eyes and rubbed her head. "Oops, sorry. Are you okay?"

Milo waited a minute for an answer, but she didn't get one. She opened her eyes and looked at Uta. Uta just looked confused at Milo.

* * *

(OP: Let's Spark The World! Pretty Cure Static [Mayu Kudou]

Milo and Uta both bound down the stairs and run into Tanya, accidently knocking all three down. They all chuckle.

Title: Share the Orb. Cure Positive and Cure Negative Join The Fray.)

* * *

"Hello?" Milo asked Uta, now confused herself. "Are you okay?"

Uta started to use sign language.

"Huh?"

"She said she's okay," a blonde female replied as she walked to the two. This blonde looked like she was five-foot-seven-inches tall. She had green eyes and was wearing glasses. She wore a white blouse, a blue jumper dress, and a brown bag. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but are you deaf?" the blonde asked to Uta as she signed to the same girl.

Milo was still confused. Uta signed back and the blonde nodded in agreement. "What did she say?" wondered Milo.

"That she is and she didn't mind. She also said that she's Uta Kuno and she's new here. She's glad to meet us." The blonde started to sign again. She signed as she somewhat talked to Milo. "I'm Tanya Hurns." Tanya paused for a minute and quickly turned to Milo. "And you are?"

"Milo Arushi."

Tanya finished signing. Uta replied by signing again. Tanya nodded and turned back to Milo. "She says that she's sorry for knocking you down."

"Oh, it's no problem," Milo said with a smile. "Actually it's my fault. I didn't watch where I was going."

Milo gasped as she thought of an idea. "I'll make it up to you, Uta. I'll buy you some ice cream. I'll some for Tanya too, if she wants."

Tanya translated Milo's idea so Uta could understand. Uta nodded and quickly replied. "Uta said yes. But I'll have to pass on your offer, Arushi. I need to get going since I have things to do." Tanya took a notepad out of her bag and gave it to Milo. Then, she signed to Uta and told Milo, "Use this. This way, you two can talk without a translator."

The blonde shut her bag and waved good-bye. "I might see you two around." Tanya smirked a little and left.

Milo and Uta watched as Tanya left their sights. Then, Milo grabbed Uta by the wrist and pulled her to the ice cream truck. The male owner leaned out the window and watched the two approach.

"Hey Milo!" he shouted. "Here for the usual!? And you brought a friend?"

Milo nodded yes. "Yup, for both of them. This is a new townsperson, Uta."

"Hello, welcome to Dendou Town," said the owner. Uta just looked confused. So, Milo wrote on the pad and handed it to Uta.

He said welcome to Dendou Town. What kind of ice cream do you want?

Uta had an 'oh' look on her face. She grabbed the notepad, turned to a new page, and started writing on it.

"Uh Milo, is she's deaf?" asked the owner of the ice cream truck.

Milo nodded. "Yep."

Uta finished writing. She held up the pad to the owner, which said: Thank you. Vanilla please.

The owner nodded. "One chocolate and one vanilla coming up." He walked further into his truck to prepare the cones.

Milo grabbed the notepad and wrote: Do you want me to show you around, Uta?

Uta smiled and excitedly nodded yes. This made Milo put a grin on her face. At this time, the truck owner leaned out his winder again. He held a chocolate cone in his right hand and a vanilla cone in his left. "Here you go!"

"Thank you," Milo replied as the two took their cones. Milo set her yen on the counter. Then, the two walked away, eating their ice cream and with Milo guiding Uta.

The owner waved at the two. "Please come again!"

* * *

The streets of Dendou Town were busy. They flooded with people walking, trying to mind their own business. Tanya was trying to do the same. But something pressed against her brain. And it had to do with those two girls she just met. What was it though? Tanya couldn't quite put her finger on it. Why?

Or, was it the bad feeling of something coming?

Her hand gripped tighter on the strap of the bag. It was all a jumbled mess right now. Maybe she should just put that wondering away, at least for a few moments. Yeah, the seemed like a good idea. This feeling was probably her overreacting. Yeah…

The bag wriggled for a bit. Something on the inside was trying to get out. A cat-like creature that looked like a tiger poked its head out of the bag. "Tanya, are you okay? Is something wrong?"

That trudged the thoughts back up for Tanya. _Yuske, why did you have to bring that up?_ she mentally asked, knowing she wouldn't get a response. Her hand tightly gripped the bag strap again. "I-I don't know. It's those two girls. I felt this…Unusual feeling from them. I don't know what it is. Then there's this feeling I have of something evil coming. All of this bothering me so much and I don't know why." Tanya looked down and continued walking. Her feelings of confusion kept filling her body.

The cat-like creature purred and rubbed his head against Tanya's arm. Tanya smiled and started petting the creature. The feelings of confusion flowed out of her body and disappeared, bringing a sigh of relief to the blonde. "Thank you Yuske. You know how to make me feel better."

Yuske just purred louder as he was petted.

Something seemed to beep. Tanya quickly reached into her bag and pulled out a compact-like item. The screen on the top half of the item seemed normal as she opened it. On the bottom, there was a little notch to put something in it. The notch was right above the keypad. The screen started to show a grid and a dot. Tanya clutched her teeth.

"Ugh! I knew it. Something's happening." Tanya put the compact away. "Let's go Yuske."

"Okay."

Yuske climbed back into the bag. Tanya started to run off, avoiding people she almost ran into. Most of them gave her odd stares, wondering why the female was in a hurry.

* * *

Milo was still guiding Uta around Dendou Town. She decided to show Uta the most famous places around town. As the two walked from place to place, she wrote down descriptions and explanations of the places on the notepad and gave it to Uta. As she read each message, Uta nodded to show that she understood.

The next place on Milo's route was the Power Plant. It was easily the biggest landmark in the town. Not only did it provide power to the town, but also provides power to the neighboring towns. That's how much power it had to use. Truthfully, this Power Plan probably had more power than that to use.

Milo wrote her description for the Plant on the notepad and handed it to Uta. Uta nodded and handed it back to Milo. Milo grabbed Uta's wrist and pulled her along.

As the two walked, Milo looked at Uta. _I want to give her the best tour ever. Uta deserves it. She must have had a hard life. I mean, I don't even know if I could cope with myself if I was deaf. _Milo sighed. _It's weird though. How strong is she to live with this? She looks more like a dreamer._ Milo started to consider what it means to be strong. She was so deep in thought, she didn't notice that she stopped.

Uta looked at the female's face. That deep in thought look on Milo's face concerned Uta. The light haired brunette took the notepad and quickly scribbled on it. She handed it back to Milo. Are you okay?

Milo quickly shook out of it. She smiled and nodded yes. Milo clutched slightly harder on Uta's wrist, noticing that she was losing grip, and the two continued walking.

The atmosphere had a sense of calmness. The only sound you could hear was the birds chirping and the breeze blowing slightly. The atmosphere was destroyed and people were shocked as they heard a scream cut through the air.

Milo heard it and quickly glanced in its direction. A serious look fell on the dark haired brunette's face. Uta tried to look in the same direction as Milo, trying to figure out what was happened. She felt something was wrong.

Another shout was heard. A deep voice called, "WIREA!"

Milo let go of Uta's wrist and ran towards the forest, forgetting the girl. Something told her to run as fast as she could. Uta couldn't tell what was happening, but felt the same message. She ran after Milo, following her.

The two girls reached a clearing in the forest. They never heard the scream again when they were running, so they couldn't tell where it came from now. Milo looked around the clearing, fear clutching at her stomach. Uta, on the other hand, wanted to know what was happening so badly. However, the look on Milo's face said this wasn't the best time to.

_Protect her,_ a voice told Milo. Automatically, Milo stood in front of Uta with her arms stretched out. She looked around the forest once more. She yelled, "Anybody there!? Show yourself!"

Uta tried to move in front of Milo. Milo just pushed Uta back protectively. After that, Uta stayed behind.

Milo got what she asked for. Stomping trembled throughout the forest, shaking the earth. A large pole walked into the forest. Its arms and legs were made of intertwined wires. There was, surprisingly, a face on it, which looked quite angry at this moment.

Milo took a good look at the monster. She swore she stopped breathing at the sight of it. _Wh-What is that!?_ she mentally asked herself. _H-How can a pole walk!? Or have legs or arms!? Or even faces!? This-This doesn't even make sense!_

"Wirea!" With that call, the pole swung its arm at the two girls.

Milo turned and grabbed onto Uta. She pushed herself and Uta away from the attack, saving the two. Milo sighed and looked back at the monster.

The pole screeched in anger. Quickly, it swung again, but only aiming for Milo. It sent the brunette into a tree. With a grunt, Milo's back crashed against the tree and put a sizable dent in it. She fell to the ground with another grunt. Her body just stayed and laid there, showing no signs of movement.

Uta gasped and ran towards Milo. She shook Milo, hoping that she would wake up. Small murmurs left Uta's lips. Milo never showed any signs of movement.

Tears formed at Uta's eyes. She stopped and stood up, deciding that it was time for her to return the favor to Milo. Uta turned to the monster with fear in her stomach, but trying to put on a brave face. She stood with her arms held out, protecting Milo the same way she was protected.

The monster yelled out again. Its arm of wire swung at Uta with a swoosh. Uta closed her eyes as she knew what would happen next.

"Being the line between good and evil, Cure Neutral!" A female stood before Uta, shielding her from the monster. The female's arm blocked the monster's arm in its path.

Uta slowly opened her eyes and stared at the woman in front of her. The female had light orange hair that was tied into a bow with an orange heart on it. She wore an orange dress that had dark orange shorts underneath the bottom. There were orange shoulder pads attached to the dress. Her arms were decorated with puffy, orange wristbands over light orange fingerless gloves. She also wore orange boots on her feet. A light orange bow rested across her chest.

_W-What?_ thought Uta.

The person in front of Uta turned her head around a bit. She explained, "You're confused, aren't you? You don't need to know much. Just that I'm Cure Neutral and I'll protect you two."

Uta nodded.

Neutral turned her attention back to the monster. She grabbed its arm and threw it into a tree. The monster got back up and screeched. It wildly flung its arms at Cure Neutral, who dodged every hit.

Milo's eyes slowly opened. She sat up, grabbed her head, and groaned. "That hurt! Are you okay Uta? What's happening?"

Uta pointed at the fight. Milo turned to watch and the girls just stayed.

Neutral back flipped away from the monster. The next time she had her hands on the ground, she used the momentum to springboard off, using her feet to kick the monster's head. She held her hands to her side as she was in the air. "Return to normal now!" She aimed her hands towards the monster. "Pretty Cure Neutral Beam!"

An orange light washed over the monster. As it faded, the pole returned to a normal telephone pole, jammed in the ground.

Cure Neutral landed on her feet and smirked. She ran out of sight before anyone could catch up with her.

"T-Thank you!" called Milo, who was still shocked and confused like Uta.

The red sun started to bathe Dendou Town.

* * *

(Eyecatch: Milo and Uta try to look over Tanya's shoulder while she's reading a special book. Tanya tries to get the two away as Yuske takes it. Tanya chases him as the show's logo appears.)

* * *

(Eyecatch: Tanya is working on a computer as Milo and Uta play a game. Tanya's computer transforms into a Wirea. All three girls transform and defeat the Wirea as the show's logo appears.)

* * *

A dark-haired brunette was walking down the street. Her dark blue eyes opened. She was wearing the High School's uniform: A white shirt with a gold collar, gold and red stripes at the edge of the sleeves, a pocket with gold and red stripes at the top, and a red shirt. The collar had a red bow tied underneath it. The female's hair was tied up like a bun, which had a long ponytail flowing out of it.

Right behind her was Milo, tugging at the skirt of her Middle School uniform. _I hate skirts…_ the female thought as she groaned.

The Middle School uniform had quite a few differences from its High School counterpart. It had a blue and green striped collar on the shirt. The pocket was over the left side, opposite from the High School uniform, and had a blue stripe on the top. The skirt was blue with a green stripe across the bottom.

"Stop pulling your skirt," said the High Schooler in front of Milo.

"Sis…" murmured Milo. She raised her voice a bit louder, "Shula, you know I hate skirts."

"Just be happy we don't have to take Lula with us this year."

The weather was perfect for the first day of school. It was just like the day before: Clear, blue skies. A light breeze blew across the town.

Milo finally stopped tugging. Her eyes snapped up and she smiled at who she saw. "Uta!" Milo ran off, waving.

Uta and Ita were walking further up the street. Ita turned and looked at Milo. She pointed to Milo for Uta and signed: 'Do you know her?'

Uta nodded and waved to Milo. The light haired brunette signed to her twin.

"She says 'Hi Milo,'" translated Ita. "Maybe I should introduce myself then if my sister knows you. Hello, I'm Ita Kuno. I'm Uta's twin."

Milo nodded. "It's nice to meet you Ita. Um…What class are you two in?"

"Uta's in class 2-C. I'm in class 2-E."

"Aw..." Milo sounded like she whined a bit. "I don't have Uta in my class. I'll have you though, Ita."

"Girls!" Shula called from a block away. "Let's get goi-Oh, hi Tanya."

Tanya smiled slightly and nodded as she walked up. She was also wearing the High School uniform. "Oh, hi Shula," the blonde replied. She looked up the road and said, "Hello Milo." Tanya also signed: 'Hello Uta.'

Uta signed the same thing back to Tanya.

"Wait, wait, wait!" The shout from Shula sent chills down Milo's back. More chills were in Milo's back as she saw her sister walk over to the group. "Are you telling me that you two know the Tanya Hurns!?"

Milo looked away from her sister's gaze as she tried to put her hands into her pockets…Well, not really. She realized her skirt didn't have pockets. She placed her hands behind her back as her gaze kept avoiding Shula's. "Not really…We just bumped into her…"

"What!? You-you bumped into the-" Shula pointed at Tanya as she looked from her to Milo.

"Uh, I should be getting to school." As Tanya said that, she had a sense of urgency in her voice. "I'll see you guys at school…Maybe…" With a wave of her hand, she left as quickly as she came. Shula just kept looking at her as she left.

Milo sighed and grabbed her sister's jacket sleeve. She walked off, pulling her sister along and saying, "Come on or we'll be late." Uta and Ita quickly followed.

* * *

Uta looked up at the post above the door. There it was. Class 2-C. This was it…The first day with a new class. She looked back at her sister with pleading eyes that said she didn't want to be here.

Ita started to sign. 'You'll be okay Uta. You're just overacting. Remember, everything is going to be fine. I'll down the hall in Milo's room if you need me.'

Uta nodded back as her sister walked off. She took another look at the door and gulped. The bell rang, but it wasn't like she could hear it. She waited for the door to open and saw her homeroom teacher. She had wavy blonde hair, a long sleeved white polo, and a turquoise skirt down to her knees. She started to talk, but Uta couldn't hear that either. She just cocked her head.

The teacher looked like she just remembered something. She walked back in to grab some paper and a pencil. As she walked back to the door, she scribbled on the paper. The following note was shown to Uta: Uta Kuno? I'm . Welcome to Class 2-C. Come in and I'll introduce you to the class.

Uta nodded again and followed her homeroom teacher in. She couldn't hear anything, but knew Mrs. Tachibana was talking about her. pointed at a desk and Uta realized it was her seat. She walked back there, put her bag on the hook, and sat. Her classmates were asking questions and the teacher was answering. What she didn't know was that they were about her. started to write on the board. As her back was turned, some boys were throwing paper balls at Uta's head. That's pretty much what happened the whole period.

* * *

It was only ten minutes into class and Milo already had her head on her desk, snoozing. The teacher was talking about the school rules, class policies…You know, all the _FUN_ things you hear on the first day. The teacher was walking up the aisle when he spotted the sleeping female. He slammed a book against the desk and Milo bolted straight up in her chair.

"Huh!? What!? I'm awake!" a startled Milo yelled as she frantically looked around the room. Her eyes finally fell on the teacher to her side. She gulped as the class laughed.

The teacher picked up his book and sighed. "I've heard that you like to sleep, . You might want to buck up and stop it if you plan to go to college. Or High School even."

Milo groaned and hit the desk with her head. The teacher continued walking and giving his speech.

* * *

"Lunchtime!" a few classmates in the High School Class of 3-A resounded. Tanya just shrugged at them as she gathered and put her books away. After all of the years of declining to eat lunch with anyone, no one dared to come up and ask her to eat with them. Well, almost no one…

Shula was walking to Tanya's desk as the glasses wearing girl got her bento out. Tanya looked at the excited girl. "Uh, yes?"

"So, do you want to eat lunch with me, Tanya!?" Shula shoved her bento into Tanya's face.

Out of the corner of Tanya's eyes, she could see her bag moving. The blonde kept her eyes on the ground. "I can't. Sorry Shula." In a swift motion, she grabbed her bag and ran out of the room.

"Wait up, Tanya!" shouted Shula. "You forgot your bento!"

* * *

Milo tapped her foot against the floor as she waited outside the classroom. The door opened and Uta came out with her bento. She looked at Milo with a questioning look. Milo then held up a notepad. Do you want to eat lunch with me?

Uta smiled and nodded yes. Milo grabbed Uta by the wrist and dragged her to the freshly cut lawn. There was a big shaded area by a tree. That's where Milo dragged them to eat. The two ate and chatted by notepad. They were having fun learning about each other. But, all good things must come to an end.

"Wirea!" called across the school yard.

Milo groaned and stood up, ready to protect Uta. "Not this again…"

The monster made its way to the school grounds. It looked similar yet different to the last one. Its arms and legs still had intertwined wires. It also had an angry face. This time, it resembled more like a cell phone then a pole. Milo tensed at its appearance.

A figured jumped across the sky. Milo would know that orange clad figure anywhere as they stood in front of the monster. "C-Cure Neutral?"

Neutral nodded and smiled to the girls behind her. She looked back to the monster. "You're going down, Wirea!" With a fighting-like call, she jumped up and tried to kick the monster. It grabbed her by the leg and threw her into the leaves of the tree. She fell off of the branch onto the ground.

"Cure Neutral!" Milo and Uta yelled/mouthed as they ran towards the girl to see if she was okay.

The cure grabbed her head and groaned as she got up. She looked to Milo and Uta. "I'm fine," replied Neutral. "You two should go hide!" She got up and ran to the monster, getting a punch ready. This time, the Wirea grabbed Neutral with its fist and threw her to the ground with full power. Neutral fell to the ground with a large "Thump!" and left a dent in the ground that outlined her body.

Milo and Uta ran over again to see if Neutral was okay. They stopped in their tracks at what they saw. Cure Neutral was becoming…

"Tanya Hurns!" the two shouted/mouthed at the same time.

Tanya tried to push herself up, but her arms gave up and she fell back to the ground. Though the injuries were gone, she could still feel the horrible ache in her body. It was bad enough she couldn't move. "Ugh…Run Milo! Uta!"

"No! We can't just run and leave you to take the hits!" Milo yelled as Uta nodded along. (She shouldn't hear, but knew it was important and she needed to nod.) "You saved us once! It's time to save you!" As Milo continued to talk, she started to glow a purple aura as Uta glowed yellow.

Tanya saw the glow. She smiled and nodded. "If you say so…Yuske!"

The orange, tiger-like cat dug his way out of Tanya's bag. His paws hit the grass hard as he ran towards Tanya's voice. "Here!' He looked at the glowing girls. "I see you found more Pretty Cure." He turned back to Tanya. "Are you okay?"

Milo and Uta looked towards each other. "Pretty Cure?"

"No. I'm aching and can't move. I want you to share my orb with them," she said as she motioned her head to the compact near her side.

"Are you sure?"

"We have no choice."

Yuske nodded yes and opened the compact. He grabbed the small, orange orb that was inside the notch and set it on the ground. As he set his paw on it, the orb glowed along with the two girls and multiplied. Now, there was also a small yellow and a small purple orb next to the original. Yuske took the purple orb and gave it to Milo. He gave the yellow orb to Uta. The small orbs glew in their hands, making a compact similar to Tanya's appear in their other hand. Uta's was gold and Milo's was blue.

"Now, take the orb, put it in, and yell "Pretty Cure Static Field! Activate!'" Yuske told Milo. He then was able to quickly use telepathy to explain the same thing to Uta.

"What!?" shouted Milo in disbelief. She looked at the compact in her hand, then back at Yuske. "This is crazy! You can't expect us to just…Just…Transform!"

Yuske rolled his eyes at her. "You might want to hurry and transform. That Wirea's coming quick."

Milo turned and saw what Yuske said was true. "Eep! Let's go!" She put her orb in the compact, followed by Uta.

"Pretty Cure Static Field! Activate!" Milo and Uta felt their bodies fill up with electricity and they closed their eyes as their clothes changed.

Milo's hair and eyes turned purple. Her now longer hair was tied into one long strand of a ponytail by bandages. A dark purple bow appeared in her hair. She wore a long sleeved, light purple one piece suit with a purple skirt, a purple over vest, purple shoulder pads, and purple, puffy, elbow sleeves. She finally had purple boots with long, light purple socks.

Uta's now blonde hair was put into two piggy tails by bows. A yellow bow tied against her neck. Her golden suit was two-pieced. The top connected to two golden shoulder pads. Underneath the parted, golden skirt were yellow shorts. Her feet had yellow boots.

As the electricity started to leave their body, a bow rested against both girls' chests. Milo's was light purple and Uta's was yellow. The electricity was fully gone as both girls opened their eyes.

"Showing the dark side the shadows of the light!" Milo posed. "Cure Negative!"

"Shining on the bright side of things!" Uta posed. "Cure Positive!"

Tanya looked at the two in front of her. "They are Pretty Cure."

"Yup," replied Yuske as he sat next to Tanya.

Milo looked down at her new form. "What is this!?"

"Mil-I mean Cure Negative!" Uta didn't know why she called Milo that. It just came to her head. "Cure Negative, I can hear!"

"Really!? That's great, Positive!" Milo didn't know why either, but she just called Uta that.

Yuske groaned. "You two pay attention! Look behind you!"

The two turned around and screamed at the quickly approaching Wirea. **(A/N: Starting to call them by Cure names…Now.)** Cure Positive slid underneath the Wirea, making it bend over. It was too late when it looked up. Cure Negative kicked the Wirea's head. She kicked it a good three more times before back flipping off.

The Wirea cried out, angry. It started to swing its arm. Negative jumped up and forced its arm to the ground. Positive came up from behind and pushed its leg, tripping the Wirea. It fell to the ground with a thud and left a dent in the ground.

"Now, join both of your hands together!" yelled Yuske.

Positive and Negative looked at Yuske like he was crazy. "What!?"

"You heard me! Just do it! The words will just come to you if you do that."

The monster was trying to get up, but failed on every attempt. Positive and Negative nodded to each other and grabbed each other's hand. Yuske was right. The words just flowed into their minds, like they couldn't say anything except what was on their minds.

"Positive Charge!" yelled Cure Positive.

Cure Negative copied her idea. "Negative Charge!"

The two started to glow as they closed their eyes. Cure Positive glew yellow and Negative glew purple. They both continued, "We can feel it! The warmth of good flowing through us." They opened their eyes. Each Cure reached a hand towards the Wirea while keeping a hold on the one that's holding each other's hand. "Pretty Cure Charge Cannon!"

A flash of light came out of their hands and enveloped the Wirea. It faded and in the place where the monster was, a cell phone appeared.

Tanya finally was able to hold herself up by her arms. "Wow…" As two shadows hovered over her, she looked up at the figures of Cure Positive and Cure Negative.

Cure Negative crossed her arms. "It's time to explain."

* * *

(ED: Beautiful World [Yuki Uchiyae])

* * *

EPISODE TWO PREVIEW:

Uta: W-What in the world happened to us!?

Milo: It's time to explain Tanya!

Tanya: Calm down, calm down. To tell the whole story, you need to know how I met Yuske.

Yuske: Geez, you two need to relax.

Uta: Next time on Pretty Cure Static-Explain Now: The Situation from Tanya.

Milo: I guess I can calm down.

Tanya: Good. Now isn't that better?

Milo: …No…

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah...So first chapter up. About forty-six more chapters to go! Yay!...Oh well. Please, read and review to give feedback and fix things. It would make us happy!


End file.
